Burning earth
by EndlessTrinity
Summary: Au Teen trunks and goten Yaoi!!! don't read if you don't like
1. Burning Earth Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: All original characters and names including the title (Daimao no Densetsu™, Kanteen™, Konpasu™, Sabi™) are © Rhandi Fisher AKA Son Rhandi All Dragonball Z™ characters and names are © Bird Studio/SHUEISHA,TOEI Animation. Licensed by FUNimation Productons, Inc. All stories on this page are meant for the reading pleasure of DBZ fans. No part of this page or its contents shall be recopied without my permission. All Rights Reserved.   
**So in other words Don't Sue =_^**

****

Trunks and Goten Chapter 1   
**Written By: EndlessTrinity**

Trunks and Goten sit on the couch rather leisurely watching the Television. It was a warm, sunny day with nothing to do but relax. Trunks was more laying than sitting. He had is back to the arm of the couch and one of his legs was dangling off the edge of the couch and the other was resting under Goten's hands on his lap. Trunks was watching Goten more than anything, he was admiring him in the mid morning light. Wondering how everything that had happened in the last few weeks had made his dreams come true. Even though that was a evil thought. "Poor Goten" he thought. "I wish things were not so rough for you." Goten was almost asleep, and very content. Until the News Bulletin came on the TV.   
**The anchorman held a little piece of paper in his hand and was trying to read it calmly.**   
**"10,000 people were killed today and nearly 700 badly wounded in one of the most sinister terrorist attacks to date. At 'Brief's Lucky Streak Hotel and Casino'."**   
**Goten gasped "Oh my god isn't that your grandpa's Casino?!" He asked**   
**The anchorman continued**   
**"It was reported the a single man caused the destruction that we are about to go to live, but there are no eye-witnesses as of yet. The authorities are baffled as to whom, or what caused this catastrophe. We're going live to the scene of what used to be 'Brief's lucky strike Hotel and Casino'."**   
**A Flash of images began to flood the screen one after another to form this horrible event. Goten began to clench Trunk's legs tightly. He was watching the TV in horror.**   
**Goten felt the tears coming as the saw survivors. These poor creatures had been burnt very badly and they were crying in pain. Goten saw that there were just not enough medical people to field all the wounded, but what disturbed him the most was not the wounded, but all the sheets laying over piles of bodies. There were dead people underneath those sheets. It was too much for him to bear. Trunks sensed that Goten was almost to the breaking point and sat up taking his hand. He caressed Goten's hand gently trying to calm him. This was old news to Trunks. His father made him watch such things. He himself had been brunt to a crisp and he knew the pain and suffering. Trunks had to wait a whole year before the Dragon Balls could wish him back to health. He had seen it hundreds of times and now was not affected by it as badly as he had been before. Still it did bother him.**   
**"What kind of monster could have it in him to do such a terrible thing like this?" Goten asked looking on the hardened face of Trunks.**   
**"Who could do such a thing. Who has it in them to watch people suffer?" He asked now pulling Trunks to him in embrace. "This is not right. I wish I knew who it was I would put a stop to all of it. I can't bare to see you like this Goten." Trunks Replied. Trunks Wrapped his arms around Goten holding him tightly. He didn't want to let go. Something told him that this was all coming to an end. Trunks closed his eyes and Grimaced as he heard the echoing laughter of his father in his ears. He knew who was doing this, and he knew why it was being done.**   
**Over the images of the destroyed building and the bodies and the wounded the anchorman said, "This was by far the worst Terrorist attack yet, but not the first of its kind. As you might know their have been a rash of single person bombings with no witnesses and or no clues. This looks to be one in the same."**   
**"Do you think it might be one of our kind?" Goten asked with the tears in his eyes and his hands clenching Trunk's clothes as he buried his face in his chest.**   
**"I don't know." Trunks replied, but in himself he knew. And the Guilt Lunged its huge fist right into his stomach. He knew that there was nothing that he could do. He knew that there was nothing that could stop this force, not now that Goku and Gohan were dead. Piccolo was right to not get into this one. He felt helpless in this second. He was a Warrior, but he knew that trying to stop what was happening would be just plain suicide. He couldn't die now, not now that he was truly happy. He was loved now he had true friends and most importantly he had Goten. He couldn't loose it all, he would not leave Goten alone now so soon after his father and brother had died. "Let it go." Trunks thought, "Let him do what he wants. You're happy, you're in no position to stop him, or to want to stop him." Goten let him go suddenly. Trunks was surprised when Goten reached up to purge a tear from his cheek. "Please don't cry, not you. If you cry then what chance do I have in this world?" Goten said smiling**   
**"I really don't deserve you." Trunks smiled back then hugged him again. "Besides I wasn't crying, there was just something in my eye."**

****

"You guys! Did you hear what happened?!" Videl asked running into the room. She saw the two of them, both with eyes that were misted in tears and both of them holding each other in comfort and support. "I take it that you did." She said sitting on the back of the couch.   
**Trunks nodded**   
**"I saw that your mother was there helping out with the medial on the field."**   
**"She was?" Trunks asked surprised that she too already knew about it. Then terror stuck him as he thought that maybe his grandfather. or grandmother might have been caught in the explosion. "Oh god I have to go there. I have to find out if my mother is alright."**   
**"She looks fine to me." You see." Videl said pointing to the TV "There she is with the first aid kit."**   
**Trunks was relieved that his mother was alive and well, he really hadn't talked to her in about a month, or about when Goten came into his life. He needed to see her. It was a good bet that she knew more about this than he did. "I still have to go there, I need to see things with my own eyes."**   
**"I'll go too." Goten said suddenly He had for the last few moments been staring at the TV screen.**   
**"Are you sure that you want to do that?" Trunks asked**   
**"Yes, I'm sure, I don't know why, but if I don't go I will be kicking my self later." He answered.**   
**Trunks and Goten left the couch and started for the door. "Are you coming Videl?" Trunks asked at the door.**   
**"Yes, I think that it would be best if we all went." She said grabbing a bag. "I had planned to do this before I came in here." She added.**

****

Trunks, Goten, and Videl took to the skies. The guys could have flown much faster than Videl, but they held back waiting for her, which was ok for Goten as least. He was not looking forward to seeing this. He was only going because he felt if he didn't that he would be letting Trunks down.   
**They were moving fast though it was not like Videl could not hold her own. They made it to the edge of something city and from there could sti8ll see the smoke lingering in the air. Trunks could smell the burnt bodies, another wonderful trick his father taught him. He detested the smell but pushed it to the back of his mind for the moment. His worries were for Goten.**   
**"Is he smelling this too, is he clenching so lightly to my arm because he didn't want to let me go, or was it that he was frightened about what he might see." Trunks thought as they got closer to the burnt remains of the hotel.**   
**Goten was gripping Trunks hand. He saw the hideous smoke rising slowly from out of the city like some giant monster and thought to him self.**   
**"I can't do this, I can't see this." He looked over to Trunks who had a scowl on his face. "What is he thinking, I wish I had his courage. Nothing bothers him. If nothing else I must find the courage to do this for him."**   
**Videl was watching to two of them from behind. She was not thinking about the bombing at all, she was thinking about Goten and Trunks. She thought the two of them looked cute together. She was doing anything to keep the death of Gohan out of her mind. She knew that he was watching her from where ever he had gone, but she didn't care, she wanted him here. So this travesty was welcomed change for her. She was going only because she had not done anything but brood around the house for 3weeks.**

****

Trunks decided to land a good way away from the hotel. He needed time to gather his thoughts. He knew that his mother was going to be angry, and sad. She was going to be the worst part of going there.   
**"Why are we stopping here?" Videl asked Goten looked at Trunks as if to ask the same question.**   
**"I just wanted to make sure that you want to do this." Trunks said**   
**"Well why not, we're in the city aren't we. Might as well." Videl answered**   
**"Ok, do you agree Goten?"**   
**"Yes! Enough waiting! Let's just go." Goten said annoyed. He felt as if Trunks knew that he was terrified of what he was going to see.**   
**Goten took a hold of Trunk's hand and pulled him. Trunks followed Goten who seemed almost determined to go there now. It was like something he had to do whether he wanted to or not.**   
**Before they knew it they were rounding the corner hearing the sounds of sirens and crying. There it was. The hotel was only existing by half. If not for the burn and the smoke it would look like someone had just cut the building in half. Trunks could see the rooms towering high above some of them looked untouched and others looked as if they were never rooms at all, only black voids. Goten had all but frozen in his track at the sight of this, but after a few moments he was moving again. Videl was crying. She was locked on Bulma who was directing activity with the medical people. She gave into the urge to run to her side. Trunks was actually set back. Seeing it on TV was one thing but to be standing in the center of the complex looking at the building that was 20,000 times bigger than he was, and seeing it brought to its knees. That was something else totally. He was caught in the destruction. Goten was frozen again, he might not have moved now if not for Trunks heading for his mother dragging Goten by the hand.**   
**Trunks came up behind Bulma and she was startled but discovering who it was gave him a big hug.**   
**"Is…grandpa and grandma alright?"**   
**"Yes. They're fine." Bulma said There was a bitter tone to her voice.**   
**"And what about your self."**   
**"I'm good, tired but good."**   
**"When did this happen?" Goten asked.**   
**Bulma wiped the dirt and grime from her face. "Early this morning, about 7:00am or so."**   
**"You have been here the whole time."**   
**"Since 8:00am."**   
**"Thank god grandpa and Grandma were not here when it happened." Trunks said**   
**"Yes, this time they were not here." Bulma said Glaring at Trunks.**   
**Trunks was feeling what she was projecting 10 fold. "I know, I don't know what to do." Trunks said hanging his head.**   
**"If I could stop him I would do it my self." Bulma said setting her med. kit on the back of a sky car..**   
**"And how are you doing Goten? Are you ok." Bulma asked more sincerely.**   
**Goten wiped his tears away. His mind was gone now all he could say was "Not too good." Bulma again glared at Trunks. "Could I have a word with you over here?" she asked him. Trunks let Goten go and walked over to his mother.**   
**"Why the hell did you bring him here! And for that matter why did you bring Videl?!" She fumed**   
**"what do you mean?"**   
**"His father and brother just died! Geese did you think that he needed to see this??!"**   
**"No I didn't but he insisted!"**   
**"I don't want to hear it. You shouldn't have let him come."**   
**"Mom, you of all people know that when something bad happens the best cure for it is to get your mind off of it. To do something else that makes you feel important. Well I think that is what Videl and Goten need right now!" Trunks said feeling his stubborn streak surfacing. Bulma knew that he was right but wasn't about to give up on the argument.**   
**"No, they should have stayed home."**   
**"To do what, Rot!? Videl hasn't left my house in 3 weeks. Goten would be devastated if it were not for me standing on my head trying to get him to forget his worries for a while. And now this! I have to deal with this!"**   
**"We all have to deal with it Trunks! He is our problem and we have to because no on else will!!"**   
**Trunks knew Bulma was right "So what do we do?" He asked sheepishly**   
**"If I knew that I would have done it already."**   
**"No I mean about Videl and Goten."**   
**Bulma thought for a few seconds. She looked over to the two of them she saw their forlorn looks and then walked over to them. Trunks followed**   
**"I need the two of you're help." She said to the two of them.**   
**"Well what kind of help?" Videl asked**   
**"As you can see there are a lot of hurt people here, way to many for the hospital, so I have arranged that these people be taken to Capsule Corp where they can be treated properly, The only problem is I have no assistants, maybe you two can help me out around the compound."**   
**"Sure I'm game." Videl answered taking to the idea easily**   
**Goten looked a Videl then looked a bulma, but finally turned to Trunks "I'll go where ever he goes." He says standing next to Trunks.**   
**"Well…he is coming to help too." She said volunteering Trunks for the job. Trunks looked at his mother with a glare, but turned to Goten with a gleaming smile.**   
  
**Trunks realized that Bulma had solved his problem and hers all in one single move. She had been trying to get Trunks to move back in with her for a while now. Now she had him in spades. He was not going to turn her down now. Not with all the injured those people in need of help.**   
**She also gave Goten and Videl something productive to do with their lives.**   
**At fist he thought that she had cooked up this plan on the fly, but when the sky cars started to pile into the lot. He realized that she was going to do with or without them. So it wasn't a matter of him turning her down. He only wished he had known this before agreeing.**

****

As the night came down on them, all of the injured had been transported to Capsule Corp now. It was time that Trunks, Bulma, and Videl do the same. They waited for the sky car to come and get them. And when it came Trunks opted not to go with Videl and Bulma. He wanted to fly there on his own. Goten of course wished to go with him. Trunks and Goten flew off before Bulma could stop them.   
**"Well, we should take this time to be along Goten, we will not have a chance to do it for a long time." Trunks said flying just slightly ahead of Goten.**   
**"What do you mean?"**   
**"Well, its my mother. She has been trying to move me back in for ayear now."**   
**"why?"**   
**"I don't know, maybe its because she is lonely, but I think its because she worries about me. She doesn't want to cut the apron strings."**   
**"Why is she so worried about you?"**   
**"You have never met my father have you."**   
**"No, but Gohan told me about him once."**   
**"I can bet what Gohan told you was all true. He was not a nice man. What I do know is that whatever Gohan told you. It was twice a bad and it was even worse to live with him."**   
**"So he is as bad as Gohan told me. I thought that he was just exaggerating. Where is he now?"**   
**"I don't know, and really I don't care."**   
**Goten stopped in mid air. Trunks stopped and turned back.**   
**"How could you not care where your father is." He said very seriously. Trunks had realized what this meant to him**   
**"I do care, but he left me a long time ago. I love the man, but I don't respect him." Trunks said gliding right up to the hurt Goten. He was so close they could have kissed, but Goten's lips were sealed. He didn't want to say something that might make Trunks upset but he was angry.**   
**"You should honor you father." Goten let escape his lips. Trunks floated back suddenly. He had a grimace on his face.**   
**"You don't have a clue what you are talking about Goten. Your Father always loved you! My father didn't love anyone but himself! How could even say something like that?!" Trunks snorted as he blasted away so fast that Goten could not follow him.**   
**Goten didn't know what to do all of a sudden. He felt even more lost now than he did 3 weeks ago. It was all the he could muster not to just fly away, far away where no one knew him and start a new life, but he had an obligation now. He thought it would be best not to go after Trunks and possibly make the situation worse than it already was. He decided that it would just be best to head to Capsule corp. Trunks might already be there…**


	2. Burning earth Chapter 2

****

Trunks and Goten Chapter 2   
Written By: EndlessTrinity

****

Goten entered the compound quietly. He was hoping that no one would notice him, but that was not possible. Bulma found him before he did.   
**"Where is Trunks?" She asked. Goten felt really bad now.**   
  
**"I don't know…we sorta had a fight. I might have said something that hurt him."**   
**Bulma knew what had happened. She put her arm around Goten.**   
**"You see…Trunks has had a hard life. And sometimes he gets really upset. You just have to let him go for a while. He will come back. This is just the way that he blows off steam." She said walking him to the building. "I just wished that he would have picked a better time. I am up to my knees in work and he is my strongest worker." She added.**

****

"Well, he is not the only half Saiyajin you know. I can make up for his absents."   
**Goten said spryly. Bulma all unconvinced, or at least seemed that way.**

****

"Oh come on Miss Bulma, I can do it put your faith in me." He said trying to reassure her. Bulma smiled as Goten ran into the Building. 

****

"Thank god for my quick wit." She said looking into the sky 

****

"Thank you mother for you quick thinking, now I don't even have Goten! Why do these things happen to me. Why was Vegeta my father. Why did I run away from Goten?"   
**Trunks roared facing his empty apartment. He fell on the couch face first. He could smell Goten on the couch. "God I hate my self!" He said weeping into the couch cushion. Trunks was facing for the first time being alone. Before Goten he had some guy here to keep him company. But none of them mattered now. He couldn't even remember their names. All that mattered now was making everything in his life simple. Things had become too complicated. Maybe the best thing for him was time alone. Time to reflect on everything that was happening.**

****

He knew that Vegeta was behind all of those "Terrorist attacks". He had to be. Everywhere these attacks happened were all locations that meant something to Bulma or Him. The first came shortly after the breakup between his mother and Vegeta and it was a place that the two of them had frequented. Then there was the Chi-Dojo, a place that Trunks liked to train at when he was younger. Then came the lookout that Bulma had turned into a landing station for Convoy ships that came through the system. These places had been timed when there was no one there. There had been no casualties. This last attack was the first to have human casualties. He must have picked such a heavily populated building for that purpose alone. This must have been some kind of warrior tactic to bring their attention. "But what does he expect us to do. Confront him so that he could exterminate us. Why bother us coming to him, why not come to us. Surely he knows where I am." Trunks thought. 

****

A Couple of night passed with Trunks sitting in the living room thinking, sulking and brooding over everything. He didn't want to go to Capsule Corp. There was something inside of him, pride maybe that made it impossible to go to Capsule Corp. Though he really missed Goten. 

****

He went out to his balcony. From there he could see the small community that he lived in. He could see his high school that he had not been to for 5 months. They must have thought he was dead or something. He could feel the cold night air. The stars were bright and shiny. He longed to see the Moon. "Damn Piccolo." He said softly. But where could he have been all this time. Was he on earth? Or maybe he was flying around in the borrowed ship for Capsule Corp. He might have only come back every once in a while to reek havoc. Maybe all of these attacks were some form of stupid tantrum. Who could read the mind of Vegeta. 

****

Trunk's thoughts were racing. Then an idea came to him. It was something Goku once told him that all Saiyajins could do. He closed his eyes and shut out everything. All sounds all thoughts but one. He become so silent that he could hear the low rhythm of his own heartbeat pounding in his ears. He repeated the thought over and over. Vegeta…Vegeta. 

****

It came in a blinding rush. Like he was moving a thousand miles a second. It was something like being in a tornado if a person could survive such a thing. Then it was gone the feeling and sensation completely gone. Trunks opened his eyes to see that he wasn't no his balcony anymore. He looked around to see that he was standing on a ledge looking over a city. It was -THE- city where Capsule Corp was located. He could actually see Capsule Corp from here. Trunks walked up to the edge, and looked down. What was he doing here? He thought. Suddenly he heard a rustling from a far bush. Trunks immediately hid behind a stand of brush next to where he was. He could see the bushes where the sound was coming from. Then a person immerged from the bushed. Trunks almost gasped when he realized who it was, but he didn't nothing could make him make a sound now that he knew who it was. Trunks watched Vegeta as he staggered away from the bushed zipping up his pants. He could smell the beer wafting from Vegeta. Trunks was holding his breath. He couldn't believe that Vegeta was standing there. Then he heard his drunken father clearing his throat, and scratching his face. He did need a shave. His face was all scruffy. 

****

It worked. Trunks used instant Transmission, but now he wished that he hadn't. As he watched his father he could see that he wasn't looking very good. In fact he looked sick. His eyes were drooping and his face was sunken. His clothes were so tattered and torn that they hung from him like rags. He was a bum. Nothing like Trunks had remembered of his father. If fact Vegeta was having a hard time even standing up straight. It wasn't long before he actually fell over, but Trunks didn't dare help him. He didn't dare move from this spot. Not even to make a move. Vegeta hoisted himself to his feet. He was standing again. God he looked only a shadow of his former self, he thought. Trunks was having a hard time looking at him now. He clamped his eyes shut and squeezed them tightly. How terrible! This was not the way he pictured his father being. He thought. Vegeta is not supposed to be some vagrant bum on the street, he was supposed to be conquering, and ruling as the prince of Saiyajins or something. But what am I thinking. This is a good thing…right. What would mother think if she saw him this way. What do I really think? 

****

Trunks opened his eyes suddenly when he heard the raspy, dry, slurred voice of his father asking "Who's there?!" Vegeta was looking around trying to find someone in the dark. He was squinting badly. "I know someone is there!!" He wheezed. Trunks was frozen stiff from fear. He knew that Vegeta had heard him, or sensed him in some way. Vegeta began to cough wildly, doubling over with the cough. Then he vomited. Trunks was mortified. He thought   
**That can't be my father, he couldn't be. My father would never let himself get this way. Something was wrong.**

****

Vegeta was vomiting uncontrollably. He cleared the entire contents of his stomach with the first few heaves, but the gagging wasn't stopping. Trunks was feeling something that he had not felt for his father in ages.   
**Worry…Compassion. Those words were foreign to him when it came to Vegeta. He had never known Vegeta to be compassionate or worried about anything. Trunks had learned to not feel those things for him too. After all that had happened between the two of them. But there were those feeling, right in front of him. But did he dare come out of his hiding place? Did he go to his father and help him.**

****

The answer came to him when he saw Vegeta lunge face first off the edge of the cliff. 

****

Trunks rushed from the bushes and dived off the cliff. He roared downward till he was in reach grabbed Vegeta by his foot and stopped his decent. Trunks carried him back up to the top of the cliff and dropped him in the soft plushy grass. Vegeta appeared to be unconscious. Trunks came down beside him. Trunks could smell decay on Vegeta. He could smell the death in his lungs. Vegeta was dying. Oh this just cant be." Trunks whispered. "I don't like you but I didn't want you to die, not like this." Trunks was terrified now. He looked up into the sky. 

****

"What should I do? What could I do to help you?" He asked the sky.   
  
**"Tr..unks…." Came a low whisper. Trunks looked down to see that Vegeta's eyes were open and though blood shot they were focused on him. "Co..uld, it be?"**   
**"Shhh…don't talk, save your strength." Trunks said taking his hand. Vegeta closed his yes again and was out again.**

****

"I know your going to hate me for this Bulma, but I have to save him. 

****

Bulma was working in her study after a long day of helping and caring for the wounded. She was pleased by her progress at rehabilitating many of the victims. 50 people in the last 3 days had been released and returned to life as it was. What really surprised her was how helpful Goten and Videl were. Both of them helped in care of the wounded. Changing bandages, administering lotions and, helping the people ho could walk, move around. There was so much to be done and they were doing a wonderful job at doing it. Though her son had not come back, she came to realize that Trunks was right. He knew they would both help to the best of their ability. Goten's father was all about that. Videl, well she must have come from good stock somewhere down the line. She had grown fond of the two of them as if they were her own children. She knew that Trunks was not likely to come back any time soon. He is just to damn stubborn she thought. 

****

Bulma was writing a transfer report when she received a knock at the door.   
  
**"Come in." She said setting her pen down and turning to the door. The door swung open to reveal Goten.**   
  
**"hey Goten." she said. "What's up?"**   
  
**"Oh nothing much." he said coming through the door to sit in a chair next to a book self. "I just wanted to say hi. The last of our patients have gone to sleep. We gave them the sleeping pills as you ordered, they will be out for a while.**   
  
**"Good. Thank you."**   
**Goten sat for a few moments looking at the ground.**   
  
**"Ok, what's wrong." Bulma asked**   
  
**"Nothing much I have just been thinking about stuff."**   
  
**"What kind of stuff."**   
  
**"Oh I don't know. Videl tells me that working with these people is good for me, but.."**   
  
**"But your kinda creeped out about the whole thing right?"**   
  
**"Yeah, how did you know?"**   
  
**"I have been alive longer than you have it is a good bet that I know a little bit more. Believe me I understand about creepy things. I have seen my share of creepy things.**   
**"I have heard stories of you and my…"**   
  
**"I know, but the important thing is not to let those memories bring you to a place that you hate to be. The trick is to use those memories as guides and rules to follow your own path."**   
  
**"I know you right." Goten said "Thanks for talking to me."**   
  
**"Well it was my pleasure, come back any time you need to, I'll be here for you." Bulma said swiveling back around to her desk. She went back to writing the transfer from when she realized that Goten was still sitting there. She turned back to him.**   
  
**"Why did you really come to me?" She asked softly though she knew why before he even said anything.**   
  
**"Trunks, I really miss him."**   
  
**"I know you do. I know that he misses you too, but he has too much of a stubborn streak, he is too much like his father."**   
  
**"What about his father. What happened to him and his father. That is what the fight was about."**   
**Bulma sighed deeply before saying "Well no wonder you guys had a fight. Trunks and I have really grown to hate Vegeta over the years. There is a lot to this and it gets complicated"**   
  
**"Why, how could you hate him, he is trunks father. Trunks wouldn't tell me."**   
  
**"If trunks didn't tell you then I can't either it has nothing to do with you. It's about us, and the only way that we can deal with things that had happened in the past. Don't worry he will come soon. He always shows up when no one thinks that he will. Trust me. If anyone knows him it would be his mother."**

****

"Well what did he do to you that made you hate him?" Goten asked   
**Bulma was shocked, she hadn't expected him to press harder, he must have truly been interested.**

****

"There were so many things. I know that somewhere in my self I don't hate him, but the things he did made me want to hate him. I really can't tell you, as much as I want to, I think that it would be Trunk's place to tell you." She said urging to him about the importance of this to him with her furrowed brow. Goten hung his head again. 

****

"I guess I just can't understand, my father would never do anything to hurt me. I don't know how any father could." He said standing up. He began to leave when bulma grabbed his hand "Do you really want to know what he did?" She asked. Goten nodded. "I can tell you this." She said, "There is nothing you can do worse to a mother than to take away her child." 

****

Goten left that room with a better sense of understanding. He felt for the first time in understanding of what Trunks must have been feeling. He knew that he had to find him somewhere, but where could he be? Where in the world would a wounded Saiyajin go? 

****

************************************************* 

****

Trunks lay his father down in a bed. Vegeta was wheezing and coughing trying everything that he could to catch his breath. Trunk's father was not drunk he was dying. He had never seen his father in this condition. It was frightening to look at him and even more frightening to think how he got this way. What did it have to take to bring this titan down to his knees? Trunks was locked him confusion. He had so many questions to ask his father, but he knew that Vegeta was in no condition to talk right now. He was drifting in and out of consciousness.   
**"Oh god, how can I help you, what could be done for you?" he whispered to him half crying. No matter how hard Trunks got, no matter what hideous things Trunks ever saw, he had always yielded to his father.**

****

Hours passed as Trunks watch his father slowly get worse. Vegeta would get to coughing so hard now that he would cough up blood. It ran down his cheeks out of his mouth in rivulets. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he lost all blatter control. It was too much for him to bare. He had to do something for his father.   
**"Father wake up, open your eyes." Trunks said shaking Vegeta. "Come on father wake up!!" He shouted shaking him some more. It took several seconds, but Vegeta opened his eyes.**   
  
**"Focus father, you have to hear me. Look at me, let me know that you hear me." Trunks said**   
**Vegeta's eyes moved to meet Trunk's eyes. He nodded his head ever so slightly. Trunks understood that his father was listening.**   
  
**"I am going to get something that will help you, but you have to promise me that you will stay alive long enough for me to get it." Trunks said. His father frowned a bit. "No, you have to promise me Vegeta!! Promise!" Trunks shouted. There were tears streaming down his cheeks "Promise!"**

****

Vegeta looked at his son for a moment with no expression, but then with a nod only Vegeta promised. Then went into a fit of coughing that he just couldn't stop. There was an expression of Hurry on Vegeta's face, and something else that Trunks could not understand. Something that he had only seen in Vegeta's eyes one other time. Even then he didn't know what it was. 

****

It was all Trunks needed to Race off. He left the motel room though the window. Rose above the high building was now in route of his apartment with speed that he had never used before. He was flying so fast the wind was stinging his face, ears and eyes so bad that he had to cover them with his arms. Below him there was a blur that might have been land or ocean, he couldn't be sure, all that Trunks knew was that he was going in the right direction. 

****

************************************************** 

****

Goten walked into the empty apartment room. Somehow he though that Trunks might have been here, but it was evident that he wasn't. He couldn't even smell him in here. The lonely apartment looked so empty now. As if there had never been anyone living here. How lonely Goten felt all of a sudden. He was about to leave when something made him stop. It was a picture sitting on a nightstand just right next to the balcony door. It was Trunks Goten and Videl posing on the Balcony. Trunks had Goten in his arms and the two of them were standing on the banister at the edge of the balcony. Videl was standing under them looking up at them with a smile. Gohan had taken this picture. The last time he had come over to see them. It was the last time that he saw his Brother. 

****

"What a fucked up way for them to die!" He thought. "How could my father and Brother die in an explosion. It just wasn't possible! Gohan was stronger than anyone that he had ever met. And my father Goku was one of the strongest men in the world, hell in the universe. Even though this explosion took a planet I still find it impossible that me father could not have survived it, but they told me his and my brother's body was found in the wake of the explosion. They said that there was no way that there could be life in these bodies. Its just not right!!"   
**Goten was in tears, but he tried to banish them. He had enough of crying. He was tough, just like his father! He put the picture back in its place and went out to the Balcony.**

****

He was going home. He was going back to his mother Chichi. He didn't care if she told him that she didn't want him to return. HE was going back to her. He would tell her that she was his mother and nothing could break that bond and there is where he would be. 

****

Chichi after Goku's death, had fallen in a deep depression. She had told her remaining son that he was never to come back. That the way she was now was not the way that she wanted him to remember he by. She didn't want him to know her as dependent on him. She didn't want him to care for her when she couldn't care for her self. She wanted him away. So when Goten left his house he felt as if he had lost his mother too. Trunks was there, luckily to take him in. Though Goten protested, Trunks insisted that he could to stay with him. Videl was already. She was too, stricken with Grief and the world that she knew was not hers now. And so now she could never be a part of what she had before, or at least that is what she told Trunks. 

****

Goten was on the Balcony, nothing was going to stop him from going back to his house. Not even his own mother's words. He was tired of being alone. He climbed up onto the banister he looked over the small town that he lived, and then looked back to the empty apartment. With a sudden blast of power blazed into the sky. 

****

Trunks opened the door to his apartment and Ran in. "Geeze this room just reeks of Goten. He thought as he raced for his bedroom. He threw open a closet and Grabbed a black box with a big pad lock on it. "Shit where is the key?!?" he searched frantically for the key then thought "aww fuck it!" he said tearing off the lock from the wood. He opened the box and grabbed a pouch. He untied the draw string and checked its contents. "Good, I still have it." He said returning it to the pouch and securely tying it shut. "Hold on father. I am coming." He said racing to the balcony. Suddenly Trunks paused at the balcony for a second. He flt something strange as he stood there, but he quickly admonished it and took off from the balcony. 

****

It took Trunks about an hour to reach the window of the apartment, and when he came to it he heard the bitter sweet wheezing of his father. Which meant that he was still alive. But the sound of his breath had become so erratic that trunks couldn't call it breathing but more like gasping for his last breaths of air. 

****

"No damn-it your not dying, not before I can ask you a few questions."   
**He said coming into the room where Vegeta lay in a blood stained bed. He had bled so bad now, there must have been a coupled of pints of blood on the bed. Trunks tilted Vegeta's head and, then opened the pouch. Inside of it was one Senzu-bean. It fell onto Vegeta's chest. Trunks grabbed it and literally forced it into his father's mouth. But Vegeta didn't know that Trunks was there, he was all but dead, and not conscious. The bean rolled out of his mouth. "Damn-it Vegeta, Wake up!" He shouted laying a slap to Vegeta's face. This woke him, or at least his eyes opened. Trunks put the bean in his mouth. "Chew it damn-it damn Chew!!**

****

Vegeta's eyes rolled around in his head, but after a few seconds he began to chew. The magic of the Senzu bean took affect immediately. He wheezing stopped and his breath restored to normal. The blood stopped coming from his mouth. And without warning Vegeta moved his lips to say "Thank you Trunks." 

****

He was alive. And recovering, but even Vegeta knew that he dare not move. For the Senzu bean could not work miracles. He would have to gain back his strength before he could move. Still the Senzu bean worked. Trunks was about to Cry but he knew that his Father would not like that so he curbed the intense imotion. "I would expect you to do the same thing for me." Trunks said as he walked away. "Trunks" Vegeta called. "Trunks I need to speak with you." He said venturing to move his arms.   
**He couldn't ove at all.**

****

Trunks came back into the room. "Fine, but I must ask you something first. Something that you must be honest with me about."   
**Vegeta nodded**

****

"Did you destroy Grandpa's hotel and Casino? Did you kill all those people?!" 

… 


End file.
